la noche que cambio todo
by HaleeCullenSwan
Summary: Bella ama en secreto a su mejor amigo la noche de su cumpleaños todo cambia dos meses después se va sin dar explicación a nadie, vuelve tres años después con una sorpresa.
1. Capítulo 1

21 años, hoy cumplo 21 años y de los cuales 10 años he estado enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Edward, Edward Cullen.

Mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon que es la novia de mi hermano Jasper me ha hecho una fiesta, que para mi gusto es bastante grande, por mucho que le insisti me dijo textualmente: "Tu cállate y aremos esta fiesta o mis tacones aguja clabaran ese lindo trasero tuyo", mi mejor amiga, todavía lo estoy considerando.

Pero bueno esa no es la peor parte, lo pero es mi vestido, no solo eso mi ropa interior, mis zapatos y maquillaje, con Alice es mucho o es poco no hay punto intermedio.

Un vestido que es muy bonito pero no para mi, unos zapatos que no van acorde con mi coordinación y unas bragitas que son muy pero muy pequeñas, cuando vi mi ropa abri los ojos como platos pero ella dijo no es para tanto, y en esos momentos era en los que mas dudaba si era mi amiga o no.

Pero pese a todo la amo con locura ella es conciente de mis sentimientos hacia Edward y por eso no le cae muy bien, mi otra amiga es Rose es casi tan cercana como Alice pero ella no sae nada de que estoy enamorada de Edward.

Edward tiene novia Tanya una zorra con mayúscula, se que no esta enamorado de ella pero no ha podido dejarla dic que lo hara pronto pero dudo que pase.

- Bella, estas lista?- me pregunto Alice, que en ese momento estraa con Rose

- Sip, pero cargara en tu conciencia si me pasa algo con tus armas mortales – dije irónicamente sealando los zapatos

- No te pasara nada- dijo sonriendo

Caminamos hasta la escalera y Wow! Si había invitado a mucha gente mi casa estaba casi repleta.

Me cantaron feliz cumpleaños a coro todos con un vaso de alcohol en la mano menos yo, he estado con gripe casi toda la semana y hace 3 dias un doctor me receto antibióticos y es mejor no juntar antibióticos y alcohol. Me estaba cansada y me quería dormir, sabia que Alice me iba a matar mañana pero no importa total es mi fiesta no?.

Subi la escalera y escuche llanto, pare en seco y abri la puerta de mi habitación estaba Edward llorando, no lo había visto en toda la fiesta y ahí estaba la explicación.

- Edward, estas bien? – le pregunte en un susurro sentándome a su lado

- No – dijo hipando por el llanto

- Que te pasa?

- Encontré a Tanya con un tipo follándoselo en su departamento

No le conteste, el seguía llorando, no era de tristea si no de rabia, la rabia que te daba cuando te engañan.

- Bella tu siempre has sido mi amiga, que hago?

- Es tu decisión, Edward. – el me miro y saco una botella de Whisky

- Me acompañarías? – señalo la botella, con sus ojitos vidriosos, A la mierda los antibióticos!

- Claro – si me envenenaba o me pasaba algo, que mejor manera acompañando a tu mejor amigo y mas si lo amas.

Cuando me di cuenta la botella ya estaba vacia, Estaba borracha y Edward igual o peor que yo.

Edward me miro a los ojos con ese verde esmeralda intenso, y me beso, me quede congelada sabia que era mi amigo, bueno para el era mi amigo pero yo sabia que era algo mas para mi, le respondi el beso con pasión y me agarro la cintura, me lanzo a la cama con poca delicadeza y me saco el vestido, yo lo hubiera detenido pero no lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro.

Abrumada con resaca y ganas de vomitar desperté desorientada lo único que me acordaba era la fiesta y el feliz cumpleaños a coro y despues en blanco, me levante y me asuste al sentir un peso, era Edward.

Que hacia allí y de a poco pequeñas lagunas empezaron a correr e su mente, Edward tocando su piel, besándole, acariciándola, haciéndola suya, y ahí despertó Edward mas confundido que ella.

- Que hago aquí? – Pregunto Edward al mismo tiempo que levatava la sabana y veía debajo de ellas – Que hice? – y se fijo en Bella y su torso desnudo que se tapo inmediatamente en cuando vio que Edward la miraba.

- No lo se, no me acuerdo de nada – mintió, le dolia que el no se acordara

- Lo siento… hablamos despues? Me tengo que ir – dijo mientras se levantaba

- Si no te preocupes, anda – le dijo fingiendo que no le importaba pero de verdad le importaba, ella lo amaba.

Tomo sus cosas y se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

En los últimos dos meses nuestra relación con Edward había cambiado no porque no quisiéramos, solo que yo no lo podía mirar sin pensar en esa noche, ¿y si le dijera mis sentimientos hacia el cambiaria algo?

No, no lo creo, Alice ha notado nuestro cambio al igual que Jasper han dicho varios cometarios y también preguntas que yo no he respondido ninguna, y nuestra relación ha cambiado tanto que hasta Emmett se ha dado cuenta y él es el más despistado, Emmett es el hermano mayor de Edward un buen amigo que si no lo conocieras dirías que es muy atemorizante pero cuando lo conoces no lo es, él es un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de Adulto, Tiene 25 años su novia es Rosalie una de mis mejores amigas, trabaja como entrenador en un gimnasio.

He tenido muchos pero muchos exámenes, he estudiado hasta más no poder y los nervios me están matando.

Tengo que estudiar para un examen importantísimo, pero me corrieron el examen y no sé qué fecha es el examen, iba a un calendario cuando…

…Ring, Ring mi móvil

- Aló?

- Bella, ¿Vamos a tomar algo en la noche? – Pregunto Alice

- Deja ver el calendario para ver cuando es la prueba y te aviso ¿ok?

- Esta bien – dijo resignada, Alice sabía que me tenía que ir bien en ese examen – Adiós – y corto

Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y fue a ver el calendario y pare en seco, uno dos, tres.

- NO! – grite – No puede ser! Tres semanas – tenía un atraso de una semana – me pare, tenía que haber una explicación lógica, el estrés, si eso no podía ser otra cosa, pero y si estaba embarazada? Tenía que salir de dudas, tome las llaves de mi coche y fui a la farmacia.

En la farmacia pedí el Test de Embarazo más efectivo, llegue a la casa y corriendo entre al baño, hice la prueba y me senté a esperar en la cajita decía 5 minutos, fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida.

Y el resultado le cayó como balde de agua fría

Dos rayitas e igual a: **Positivo**

Me puse a llorar, que iba a hacer con un bebe, y de Edward, sabía que abortar no era la solución, lo tendría, pero ¿cómo?

Ring, Ring

- Aló?- conteste lo más claro y entendible posible ya que mi voz estaba ronca por tanto llorar

- Bella, ¿podemos hablar ahora? – era Edward, su tono era urgente

- sí, claro ¿te parece bien en una hora?

- perfecto, Adiós – y colgó algo le pasaba, lo sabía.

Fui al baño me lave la cara con agua fría, tome la cajita del Test junto con el test y lo puse en lo más alto de mi armario, y me senté a esperar.

Pensé y pensé, en todas mis posibilidades y opciones, Charlie mi padre me va a regañar muy feo cuando se entere, él y su esposa Sue están de vacaciones, como su segunda luna de miel pero esta es más, mucho más larga y yo los dejaría disfrutar se lo merecían, Renné bueno ella era otro caso vive en Arizona con su esposo Phil y si Charlie me iba a regañar, ella bueno no sé qué puede hacer exactamente y eso me aterra.

Toc, Toc y mis pensamientos se desvanecieron

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a un muy preocupado Edward

- Entra – le dije

- Tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo muy rápido

- dime

- Tanya está embarazada – le dijo muy rápido, y eso me dejo mal, muy mal.

-¿y?

- Es mío y me voy a casar con ella, es mi hijo, así me criaron – dijo aunque se notaba que no le gustaba mucho la idea, sabía que había algo más y Edward tenía razón así lo criaron.

Embarazada, Tanya está embarazada y se van a casar, ella no podía decirle él ya había tomado la decisión y además yo solo su amiga, su mejor amiga para mi desgracia.

- ¿Cuándo es la boda? – pregunte en tono indiferente

- en tres días y quiero que tú seas la madrina, ¿harías eso por mí?

- No! – soltó casi en un grito – digo no lo sé, no me gustan esas cosas– dije para arreglarlo

- Pero, Bella te necesito ahí, conmigo… por favor – suplico

- Esta bien… lo hare – dijo no muy convencida – ¿te puedes ir? Es que voy a salir con Alice – dijo en tono frio.

- Adiós – dijo aturdido

Mientras subía las escaleras comencé a llorar, tome mi móvil y marque el número de Alice.

- Alice, ¿vamos a ir? – le pregunte le necesitaba contar todo a Alice.

- Sí, claro ¿te paso a buscar?

- No, dime dónde y ahí estaré – no quería que Alice la viera así antes y le sacara toda la información.

Este capítulo va para mi amiga Ivonne, gracias :D

**¿Sugerencias? ¿Preguntas? Un Review? **

**¿Les gusta? **

**Gracias por leer c:**

_**Actualizare cuando pueda, será pronto se los prometo **_

_**Besos Halee**_ **3**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La cena con Alice fue como todas, pero esta vez yo estaba diferente solo quería irme a casa y dormir para no despertar, pero tenía que pensar en mi hijo, el a él dependía de mí y ahora él es la razón de que debo ser fuerte.

Yo ya tome la decisión, cambiaria mi vida, tal vez no lo pensé bien pero, ya la tome me iría de Forks no iba a ver a mi mejor amigo al que amo, casarse y jugar a la familia feliz, no podría con ello y además todos preguntarían, sobretodo mi hermano Jasper y mi cuñada Alice harían todos la misma pregunta ¿Quién es el padre?, y yo no sabría que responder.

En casa tome mi bolso lo llene de ropa, busque el dinero que tenía ahorrado de la herencia de Mis abuelos, tome un taxi y fui al aeropuerto.

El primer avión que salía era uno a Nueva York y me fui.

– 3 Años y medio después –

- Mi amor, ¡cuidado, te vas a caer! – casi grite a mi Bebe, con el que hui de Forks ya de 2 años casi para los 3 años, tan grande y hermosa.

Aria, Aria Swan, tiene los ojos color chocolate, el cabello lo tiene rizado y café igual que el mío, se parece mucho a mi físicamente, psicológicamente se parece mucho a su padre, es terca y torpe, y sus muecas y gestos si las estudias detenidamente son iguales a los de su padre.

Ring, Ring – mi móvil

-¿Aló? – conteste

- ¡Bella!, tienes que venir a la oficina – era Félix, mi mejor amigo desde que llegamos aquí

-Félix, ahora no puedo estoy con Aria, ¿puede ser más tarde? – le suplique

- No, es una oferta que puede cambiar nuestras vidas tienes que venir ahora, ahí un nuevo proyecto, y nos incluyeron a nosotros, ¡puedes creerlo! – Seth estaba emocionado

- está bien Seth, voy enseguida, Adiós – y colgué

- ¿Aria? – y mi pequeña vino aquí corriendo

- ¿si? – me respondió

- Nos vamos a ver al tío Seth, ¿quieres? – sabía que ella no iba a dar un no por respuesta

- Siii – la tome de la mano y salimos del parque hasta llegar al auto la puse en su sillita encendí el auto y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al edificio y ahí estaba Félix.

- Hola – le dije mientras tomaba a Aria de la mano

- ¡Por fin llegas! – respondió

- sí, me alegro de verte, si yo estoy bien no te preocupes – ironice

- ¿y cómo está la princesa? – Le pregunto a Aria – si quieres después podemos ir a tomar helado ¿quieres? – le dijo a Aria

- ¿Helado? – Seth asintió – ¿mami? ¿Puedo id a tomad helado con tío Félix? – me pregunto

- veo que todavía no eres amiga de la R – le dijo en tono de burla, Aria solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

- ¿Vamos a la junta? – le pregunte a Félix, que por el momento se había olvidado de eso

- vamos – dijo voz segura

Entramos a la sala de junta del séptimo piso del edificio, era una sala grande que en la entrada había una pequeña sala de estar que ahí deje a Aria con una secretaria muy amable.

En la sala había un hombre canoso que lo hacía ver mayor, con un traje y se veía de lejos que era todo un empresario.

- Chicos, les tengo un proyecto – dijo entusiasmado – la empresa quiere poner una pequeña Librería , en un pueblo pequeño, como para fomentar la lectura o algo así – explico moviendo las manos – tengo aquí el contrato, lo pueden leer y me dan la respuesta ¿Ok?

- sí, lo leeremos y le daremos nuestra respuesta - le respondió Félix tomando la carpeta – Hasta luego – se despidió

Salimos y estaba mi princesa coloreando y platicando alegremente con la secretaria que la escuchaba sonriente.

-Aria, ¿vamos? – dije tendiéndole la mano para que se parara

- ¿vamos a ir tomar helado? – me pregunto con un tierno puchero, con el que no le puedo negar nada.

- claro, ¿vienes, Félix? – le pregunte a mi amigo que estaba muy entusiasmado leyendo la carpeta con el contrato.

-¿a tomar helado con mi princesa? – Asentí – claro, vamos – dijo tomando en brazos a Aria

Los días han pasado, y hace ya 3 días que firme el contrato, pagan un buen sueldo, mi trabajo seria vender los libros, pero el trabajo solo sería por 6 meses de prueba, si en el pueblo no compraban muchos libros o no funcionaba el proyecto nos iríamos a otro pueblo hasta dar con el que funcione.

Sabía que sería un cambio drástico para Aria y para mí pero necesitaba el trabajo y además no iba a estar sola, y en el contrato nos prometía el arriendo de un departamento por 3 meses, para Félix y para mí hasta que pudiésemos pagarlo, pero entre los dos, podríamos fácilmente.

**El capítulo es corto lose, pero intentare que sean más largos :) **

**Hola c:**

**Este capítulo va dirigido a mi amiga Ivonne gracias por tu apoyo en los capítulos :)**

**Preguntas? Sugerencias? Un Review?**

**Gracias por leer :) **

**Besos Halee 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo es mia la historia ****c:**

**nany87: Me equivoque, el amigo es Felix, Seth aparecera después, lo siento :B**

* * *

Todo pasó muy rápido, ya han pasado varios días desde que firme el contrato y ahora estoy sentada en el avión privado del señor Greene, todo era confuso, al señor Greene le gustan las sorpresas y no nos ha dicho el pueblo al que vamos.

A Aria la voy a inscribir en una guardería, ya que voy a estar ocupada todo el día, en la Librería y no voy a tener tiempo de cuidarla, pero la idea de ir a la guardería no le desagrado a Aria, ya que eso de hacer nuevos amigos le encanta.

_**Abrochen los cinturones que vamos a aterrizar, espero que hayan disfrutado del vuelo, Hasta pronto.**_- Dijo una voz femenina

Y ahí comenzaba nuestra nueva vida, sentí que alguien me apretaba la mano y por un momento pensé que era Aria, pero esta mano era mucho más grande, era Félix, Félix era enorme y ahora tenía miedo, él era todo un cobarde.

Félix, mi mejor amigo nunca he pensado en el como algo más, yo lo conocí en mi primera clase de mi carrera de Literatura, se sentó junto a mí y yo lo ignore, pero el con su humor logro pasar esa barrera que yo le ponía, siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y como un tío para Aria, lo he querido como un hermano y él me ha regañado como un padre, y ese pensamiento me hizo pensar en Charlie… Renné, mi hermano Jasper, en Alice, Rosalie, y todos mis amigos.

Pero ahora que sería de Charlie, cuando lo único que le deje fue una nota que decía unas cuantas palabras:

_Charlie, Lo siento, p_e_ro no me busques, voy a estar bien Te quiero_

_Bella._

Debe estar con Sue, aunque se lo pedí no creo que me hiciera caso, me debió haber buscado.

- Bella, debemos bajar – Félix interrumpió mis pensamientos

- Esta bien, ¿puedes tomar a Aria, está dormida? – le pregunte en un tono bajo

- Claro – tomo una manta y tomo a mi pequeña en brazos.

Baje del avión y quede congelada, no sé si era mi mala suerte o el Karma, como dicen, todo se devuelve y a mí me paso, quede estática, solo veía ese aeropuerto del que hui hace tres años, ese pueblo tan familiar en el que crecí.

Estoy en Forks.

Por toda mi mala suerte, ¿cuantos pueblos ahí en Estados Unidos y tenía que venir a este?, pero mi muy retorcido destino tenía preparada otra cosa para mí.

Todo era muy perfecto, ¿como no lo sospeche?, la paga era perfecta, me tenían un departamento, hasta a mi hija le gusto el plan, todo sin duda perfecto, pero, aquí vivían mis amigos, los cuales no saben de Aria, y el padre de ella, ya firme el contrato ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

- ¡Me encanta este lugar! – dijo Félix totalmente entusiasmado

- Si, muy bello – ironice

- veo que alguien no está de humor – dijo en tono bromista, pero yo no estoy ahora para bromas mi futuro y el de mi hija están en juego

- ¿en qué dirección es el departamento? – le pregunte a Félix, él tenía la dirección anotada en un papel

Me dio el papel, quedaba cerca de la guardería y de la Librería, bien.

- Vamos, tomemos un taxi – le dije salimos del aeropuerto, tomamos el taxi, el cual nos dejó frente al edificio

Tomamos el ascensor hasta el quinto piso abrí la puerta, el departamento tenía su encanto, tenía dos habitaciones, dos baños, un comedor, una cocina y una pequeña sala, era perfecto para los tres.

Deje las maletas en mi habitación que compartía con Aria y la deje a ella en la cama, yo tenía un poco de sed así que me fui a la cocina donde estaba Félix.

- ¿y qué tal? ¿Cansado? – le pregunte tomando un vaso con agua

- estoy bien, no tan cansado – me dijo

- ¿y cuantos corazones rotos dejaste en Nueva York? – bromee

- no sé, unos seis, siete y a ese amiguito tuyo – molesto, Félix siempre molestaba a mi amigo Riley, bueno amigo de ambos, Riley es gay y todos molestamos con eso hasta el, es simpático.

- oye, deja a Riley en paz, que también es amigo tuyo, por mucho que le gustes – le dije riendo

- ok, ok – dijo también riendo

- ¿y que tal estas para el trabajo? – le pregunte

- yo bien y ¿tu?, ojalas que a Aria no le cueste integrarse en la guardería – me dijo

- yo estoy bien, y a Aria, le costara los primeros días pero después se acostumbrara… espero – dije-Me voy a dormir – le dije con un bostezo – hasta mañana, Félix

- Hasta mañana, Bells, que duermas bien – dijo yéndose hacia su cuarto

Tome mi neceser y mi pijama, y fui hacia el baño de mi habitación, de paso vi a mi angelito durmiendo tranquila, estaba claro que dentro de poco todo Forks se enterara que Isabella Swan volvió después de tres años, lo sabía y ya no podía evitarlo, solo que me tenía que preparar mentalmente para lo que viene.

Me costo dormir al principio, estaba pensando en cuanto tiempo le demorara a Forks entero y a mis amigos que estoy aquí, decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto y el sueño me venció.

-Mamiii – canturreo mi pequeña para despertarme – Mami – dijo zamarreándome – Mama, despierta – dijo ya enojada, la podía imaginar con su pequeño ceño fruncido.

- Ok, ok, pero espérame – le dije tratando de dormir de nuevo

- no, ¡despierta! – ordeno, ¿desde cuándo una niña de casi tres años me da órdenes?

Me levante refunfuñando y me metí a la ducha para despertarme, me vestí y fui por Aria para bañarla, Tomamos desayuno los tres: Félix, Aria y yo, y nos pusimos en marcha.

Me baje del auto dejando a Félix esperando, y entramos a la guardería, entre a la guardería, y paramos para despedirnos en la entrada a su salón.

- Aria, te tienes que portar bien y hacer caso en todo, ¿ok? – le dije haciéndole cosquillas

-sip, pedo, ¿hasta a que hoda estade aquí? – dijo con su vocecita infantil

- te vendré a buscar yo para ir a comer, ¿vale? – le pregunte dándole una sonrisa

- sí, adiós, te quedo mucho – dijo dándome un abrazo, esta niña me mataba

- yo también, anda se hace tarde – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, y entro corriendo.

Entre en el coche donde estaba Félix.

- ¿Lista para el trabajo? – pregunto con una sonrisa

- Lista

El camino de la guardería hasta la Librería fue corto, solo un par de calles, Félix quien iba manejando, se estaciono frente a la Librería, y entramos.

El lugar era amplio como para el pueblo, era una combinación clásica y moderna que quedaba perfecta, unos Libreros con libros de todos tamaños y colores, algunos estantes con diccionarios, algunos sillones como para pasar el rato, mesas y un mesón alto que me llegaba como hasta la cintura, que le daba un aire antiguo a la Librería, era precioso.

- Félix, ven – lo llame

- ¿Que paso? – pregunto viniendo hacia mi

- mira aquí está la sección de los libros culturales – dije señalando el estante con muchos libros gruesos, sabía que a él le encantaban esos tipos de libros – y mira los científicos – dije señalando la otra, ese era la otra sección que le gustaba

-¡Oh! Genial – mijo yendo de estantería a estantería – Mira Bells, los libros de poemas y eso – dijo señalando otra estantería, Félix siempre me molestaba y bromeaba sobre los libros de poemas y romance, solo para que me molestara

- Whoa – dije impresionada – ¡son muchos libros! – en realidad mirando el lugar era como una Librería/Biblioteca este lugar era genial

Ding, Ding – Cliente

Fuimos corriendo hasta el mostrador y pare en seco, por toda mi mala suerte, mi primer cliente y era…

* * *

**chan, chan, actualizare seguido se los prometo.**

**Preguntas? Sugerencias? Review?**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Besos Halee :3**


	5. Chapter 5

… Alice

Mi mejor amiga de tantos años, que había dejado atrás tras mi marcha, la que probablemente sufrió tras mi partida, la que no me hubiera hecho eso sin duda, ella no hubiera huido, pero ella me tenía que comprender, ahora ella era tía, tía de una preciosa niña de casi tres años, yo no me resentiría si ella no me volviera a hablar hasta que suplicara de rodillas su perdón, yo lo entendería, pero ella no fue la única que sufrió.

- ¡mira nuestra primera clienta! – Félix estaba radiante, emocionado sin duda poder atenderla – ¡Bella! Podrías aterrizar, es el primer día y hay que hacerlo bien ¿ok? – Cuando Félix se ponía así me daba hasta miedo – nos vamos a parar tras el mostrador, y vas a poner tu mejor sonrisa, ¡vamos! – dijo tirando de mi

Félix se puso detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y yo me di la espalda, haciendo como si ordenara el librero detrás de mí

- Hola – dijo una muy Feliz Alice – vengo a buscar Mercader de Venecia de William . – dijo pronunciando silaba por silaba, sabía que ese era un encargo de Rose porque Alice no sabía nada de los clásicos, bueno ella lo único que leía era sus revistas de moda, y bueno ahí no se lee mucho.

- Bella – dijo dándome vuelta, y juro que oí caer al piso la mandíbula de Alice, que no se movió ni un centímetro – ¿dónde estaba Shakespeare? – pregunto

- estantería 8 – dije en un susurro, Félix se fue casi corriendo

- Bella, ¿eres tú? – pregunto en un tono bajo, con los ojos aguados

- ¿si? – sonó como pregunta, y Alice no se movió, estaba enfadada muy enfadada, salí detrás del mesón y me quede frente de ella

-¡Tu! – Chillo – me has dejado por tres años – se cruzó de hombros- tendrás que llevarme por todo Port Ángeles si quieres que te perdone – dijo seriamente, y era verdad

- ¿Estas enojada? – le pregunto

- solo un poco, me has dejado botada por tres años – dijo dándole un abrazo, y llego Félix con varios libros en las manos

- mire, tengo varios ¿Cuál desea? – dijo dejando todos los libros en el mesón

-Bells, ¿Cuál crees que quiera Rose? Me pidió uno pero si llego con el equivocado me ¡matara! – dijo chillando en la última parte

- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – pregunto Félix

- si éramos amigas – le respondí y Alice me miro con los ojitos aguados

-¿Éramos? – le pregunto Alice

- es que ha pasado tanto tiempo…

- ¡¿me has cambiado? Sabía que iba a pasar, me cambiaste y ¿Cómo es? Seguro que es alta y… - iba a seguir por horas

- no yo no te he cambiado- le dije con una sonrisa- a menos que Félix cuente, aunque no lo creo – le dije abrazándola

- te he estado esperando durante todos estos años – dijo Alice limpiando con su mano las lagrimas

- Chicas, siento interrumpir, pero Bella se acercan clientes – dijo con una sonrisa

- Llévate este – dijo tendiéndole el libro, pago espero que nos ocupáramos de los otros clientes y se paró de uno de los sillones

- ¿Vamos a almorzar juntas?-pregunto con una sonrisa, muy feliz, bipolar

- claro- no lo pensé, conteste automáticamente

- Bella, unos viejos amigos me invitaron a comer juntos, ¿te importaría? – pregunto Félix

- Anda – y salió

- vamos en mi auto- dijo una muy feliz Alice

- claro – mire mi reloj 1Pm, la guardería, Mi bebe, Aria, Alice, Mierda.

-¿Alice?- pregunte

- ¿si? –dijo

-tengo que hacer una parada, es una sorpresa- le dije, a ella le encantaban las sorpresas

- claro, ¿por dónde?- pregunto

- tres cuadras más arriba – le dije segura, llegamos pronto, salí del auto y no quise mirar hacia atrás, aunque me moría de ganas de ver la cara de sorpresa que ponía Alice, pero me aguante.

Estaban saliendo todos los niños del salón de clase, y encontré los preciosos rizos marrones de mi bebe.

- ¿cómo te fue? ¿Hiciste amiguitos? – le pregunte

- la pashe ben, y hice vadios amigos – me dijo con una sonrisa que se parecía mucho a la de su padre.

- te voy a presentar a una gran amiga mía ¿quieres? – a ella le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos, sin importar las edades, de seguro que aceptaría

- sip – le tome su pequeña manito y salimos hacia el lindo Porshe Amarillo de Alice, la que seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Puse a Aria en el asiento de atrás y yo me senté en el del copiloto

- listo – le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabía lo que iba a pasar después, una bomba de preguntas

- vamos – dijo Alice echando a correr el auto, por su cara sabía que ella no estaba muy feliz que digamos

Llegamos al restaurant nos sentamos y Alice no dijo ninguna palabra, sabía que estaba tan enojada que me estaba preparando muchas preguntas y las iba a soltar todas de golpe.

- Bella, ¿me vas a decir qué diablos pasa?, ¿Quién esta niña? –Pregunto señalándola – espero que sea tuya y no la haigas robado – murmuro para si

- esta niña es mi hija y se llama Aria – le dije con orgullo

- ¿Y el padre? – Pregunto – porque tiene que haber un padre ¿no? – Alice nunca cambiaria

- sí, pero ahora no quiero hablar de esto, al menos no aquí, ¿te importaría más tarde?– le pregunte cortante

- si no quieres contarme, no importa – se me partió el corazón

- no es eso Alice, pero…- mire a Aria, que estaba muy entretenida mirando el menú – no es el momento – susurre

- puedo esperar – dijo con una sonrisa

- pero, ¿cómo van las cosas con Jasper? – le pregunte

- Bien, excelente – dijo con una sonrisa y un suspiro

-¿y Edward? – le pregunte

- ¿ya están listas para ordenar? –interrumpió la camarera, pedimos la comida, me conto lo que ha estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años, yo le conté sobre Félix, Aria y todo lo contable, obviamente salte la parte en que sufrí por Edward.

- ¿Pidamos la cuenta? – pregunto asentí, mire a Aria y estaba cansada, se le notaba porque sus ojitos se cerraban solos, esta semana por ser la primera nos tomaríamos con Félix la semana libre.

Salimos del restaurant, coloque a Aria en la parte trasera del auto de Alice, mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida.

- Listo, ¿nos vamos? – le pregunte

- ¿me vas a decir quién diablos es el padre de tu hija? He estado esperando que me lo digas tu solita, pero no has dicho ninguna palabra sobre eso – me miro con los ojos entrecerrados

Mierda.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía c:**

**Espero que les guste, intentare subir capítulos mas largos :D**

* * *

Edward POV

Me odio, me odio a mí mismo, mi mejor amiga, lo hice con mi mejor amiga.

La noche que paso todo, yo no me acuerdo de nada, solo me acuerdo que a la mañana siguiente estábamos desnudos y no creo que hubiéramos estados desnudos para dormir solamente.

Y la dejé sola, soy un completo idiota.

Nuestra relación como amigos después de esa noche no fue la misma, cambio, no hablamos igual, no nos contamos todo, simplemente cambio.

Toc, Toc – la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos

Abrí lentamente no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, y ahora la persona que menos quería ver esta delante mis ojos, Tanya, hace 1 mes Tanya suplico mi perdón y la perdone, no le dije nada a Bella, ya que lo único que nos decíamos eran simples monosílabos.

-Eddie, mi amor tengo que hablar contigo – dijo con su voz melosa

- No me gusta que me llames Eddie – le dije con voz cansada

- Edward…- no me gustaba como iban las cosas - … Estoy Embarazada

-!¿Qué?¡, ¡¿Cómo? – Esto no me podía pasar, yo no la amaba - ¿Es mío? – Era una pregunta estúpida, lose, pero tenía que confirmarlo

- Si, y como sabes, un hijo fuera del matrimonio es mal visto, que dirán mis amigas – dijo chillando

- A quién le importa lo que dirán tus amigas, yo no quiero ser padre – 'por lo menos de un hijo tuyo' agregue en mi fuero interno – y mucho menos me quiero casar – hubiera dejado la puerta cerrada, dije para mis adentros

- Pero los vas a hacer o ¿quieres que tu hijo no nazca? - ¿Qué?, ¿me estaba diciendo que si no me caso con ella… aborta?

-¿Qué… Que quieres decir? – le pregunte tartamudeando

- Que si no nos casamos, tu hijo sufrirá las consecuencias, tú elijes – me dijo con voz fría

Era una gran decisión, pero tenía que hacerla, me podría divorciar, pero mi hijo no moriría por culpa mía.

-Nos casaremos – le dije- pero si tú no te cuidas, tú vas a pagar las consecuencias- le dije con voz fría

- Ok, en tres días te veo en el altar, besos- y salió por la puerta, feliz, emocionada, se le notaba.

Que voy a hacer, en momentos así estaba Bella para apoyarme, y tenía que hablar con ella así que tome mi móvil y marque su número

- Aló – su voz sonaba rara, pero no lo tome en cuenta, estaba muy preocupado

- Bella, ¿podemos hablar ahora? – mi voz sonó muy urgente y rápida

- sí, claro ¿te parece bien en una hora? – me dijo, de nuevo con su voz rara, algo le pasaba, pero no podía ser tan grave como lo mío.

- perfecto, Adiós

Me arregle, y prepare las palabras que le diría, me pregunte como lo tomaría ¿bien, Mal? Como estaban las cosas tal vez indiferente, pero lo que necesitaba ahora era su apoyo, y se me paso la hora y estaba frente a su casa y toque la puerta

- Entra – me dijo, estaba rara, se notaba que había llorado, en otra situación le habría preguntado, pero hoy no

-Tengo que hablar contigo – le dije muy rápido

- dime – me dijo con voz calmada

- Tanya está embarazada – le dije muy rápido, las palabras elaboradas, se borraron de mi cabeza y eso fue todo lo que me salió

-¿y?- eso me sorprendió, no habían millones de preguntas, regaños, nada un solo y simple ¿y?

-Es mío y me voy a casar con ella, es mi hijo, así me criaron- le dije para que me dijera algo, que me gritara, me regañara, algo

- ¿Cuándo es la boda? – me pregunto en tono indiferente, cosa que me sorprendió mas

- en tres días y quiero que tú seas la madrina, ¿harías eso por mí? – le pedí, para que me gritara y me dijera que no, que eso era un error pero me equivoque

-¡No! – soltó casi en un grito, cosa que era propio de Bella - digo no lo sé, no me gustan esas cosas- dijo para arreglar las cosas, pero yo quería que me dijera no te cases es el peor error de tu vida o algo así

- Pero, Bella te necesito ahí, conmigo… por favor – suplique, en verdad la quería ahí, pero quería más que me digiera que no

- Esta bien… lo hare – dijo no muy convencida - ¿te puedes ir? Es que voy a salir con Alice – dijo en tono frio, ella nunca me pedía que me fuera, eso me entristeció

- Adiós – dije aturdido

Al día siguiente en la tarde, fui a buscar a Bella y en su casa no estaba, su casa estaba vacía, con mi llave que ella me dio hace un tiempo abrí y en su habitación no estaba su ropa, y había una nota para Charlie:

_Charlie, Lo siento, p_e_ro no me busques, voy a estar bien Te quiero_

_Bella._

Eso me rompió el corazón, Bella se fue, para siempre, mi mejor amiga, llame a Alice y me dijo que hablo con ella en la noche y que no sabía que se iba, y cuando le dije que se fue, la dejo mal.

Pero ¿Ahora qué haría sin mi amiga, mi consejera y mi mejor compañía? La respuesta, tratar de sobrevivir

°°3 años y medio después°°

- Rachel, recoge tus juguetes – le dije a mi hija de dos años y medio, es rubia y de ojos verdes, es preciosa, y muy animada

- pero, ¡papi! – dijo refunfuñando y recogiendo la muñeca que estaba en el piso

- Rachel, ¿quieres ir con los abuelos y los tíos? – le pregunte

- Sii – me respondió muy emocionada – vamos – me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia afuera, la subí en su sillita en el Volvo.

Y partimos a nuestra habitual junta familiar-y amigos de la familia- pero la junta ya no era igual que hace tres años.

Con ese pensamiento encendí el Volvo.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, se que me demore mucho, también se que es corto pero enserio actualizare mas seguido**

**Les gusto? Lo odiaron?**

**Review? Preguntas?Sugerencias?**

**Agradezco sinceramente a Todos los Review, me encantaron cada uno c:**

**Hasta pronto, nos leemos luego :D**

**Besos Halee :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es mia.**

* * *

Bella POV

-Te vas a quedar callada – pregunto con tono acusador- bueno, si no quieres contarme no importa, sabes que… ¡olvídalo! Veo que ya no confías en mi – dijo con tono triste y sin esperar mi respuesta encendió el auto

El viaje fue en silencio, un silencio incomodo, demasiado, nunca había tenido silencios incómodos con ella, siempre tenía que contarle o ella a mí, nunca hubo secretos, hasta el día de mi cumpleaños.

-¿Dónde vives?- pregunto en un tono frio y cortante, no sé porque me hizo estremecer, ella nunca era así conmigo, dolía, asique tenía que contarle la verdad

- tres calles más arriba y das vuelta a la izquierda- le conteste en un susurro, quería decirle la verdad, pero ¿Cómo?

Rápidamente llegamos frente al edificio y frenó, no hizo ni amago de salir del coche por lo que me apresure para sacar a mi pequeña de la parte trasera, no me había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, así que para no despertarla la saque lentamente

-Um, adiós Alice – susurre como despedida, ella no dijo nada solo me miro triste sus ojos llenos de preguntas y brillantes como si fuera a… ¿llorar?

-Adiós – susurro, pero antes de que prendiera el coche abrí la puerta

-Quieres pasar a tomar algo, ¿un té o un café? – le pregunte, parecía que iba a negar – y podríamos…hablar – le dije, eso pareció animarla un poco más, me miro a los ojos buscando alguna mentira, ella me conocía tan bien

- Ya, pero vamos a hablar – me dijo con voz amenazante

-Si, si – le dije.

…

Alice me seguía de cerca, pero callada, cosa que no era normal en ella, estaba tranquila, parecía tan normal, y eso me hizo estremecer, en todos los años de amistad nunca la vi así, tan triste, tan callada, tan distante conmigo y me sentí tan malditamente mal por ocultarle todo

Entramos en silencio fui a dejar a Aria a su habitación, le di un beso y esperaba que durmiera hasta que acabásemos de hablar

-¿Te, café, agua? – le pregunte a Alice que veía unas fotos que había puesto en un mueble hace unos días, habían fotos de Aria cuando bebe, mías con Aria, y con Félix, y algunas con otros amigos

-Agua – contesto mientras miraba una foto en particular, era el primer cumpleaños de Aria, Félix estaba con la cara llena de pastel y también estaban unas amigas y Riley con quien era su novio en ese instante, esa foto era una de mis favorita, la tomo e hizo una mueca de tristeza y suspiro

Fui a la cocina busque un poco de agua helada y serví en dos vasos los lleve a la sala y Alice tenía otra foto en la mano, era la primera foto de mi bebe, la que saco la enfermera en el hospital, era muy hermosa, yo la estaba mirando y ella tenía una manita en alto, no se le veía mucho la carita pero igualmente me encantaba, Alice me vio y dejo la foto suspirando… otra vez.

No sabía cómo empezar, ella era siempre la que iniciaba los temas de conversación y después no paraba

-¿Me vas a decir quien es? – pregunto después de tomar un poco de agua

- pues sí, es… - tome aire -Edward – susurre, abrió mucho los ojos y quedo sin habla, parecía meditarlo hasta que salió de su asombro

- ¿Qué? Creo que no he escuchado bien – dijo mirándome con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal

-El papa de Aria es Edward – repetí, ella parecía no creérselo

-¿Edward?, ¿tu Edward?, ¿tu amigo Edward? – pregunto, como queriéndose asegurar, solamente asentí – pero… ¿Cómo? – la mire fijamente

- ¿enserio quieres que te diga cómo? –le pregunte con una risilla, ella cambio enseguida la cara por una de asco

- si se como, pero… ¿Cuándo? – volvió a preguntar

- El día de mi cumpleaños – le dije, ella parecía no creérselo

-¡Wow! Es todo tan… bizarro, tan de película – me dijo con una risilla

- ¿Cómo? – dije no entendiendo del todo

- Te acostaste con tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, te quedaste embarazada y te fuiste, llegas después de unos años a reencontrarte con él, solamente falta que hayas estado enamorada toda la vida de el – dijo riéndose

Yo la quede mirando, y solté una risita nerviosa, desvié la mirada, ella paro de reír abruptamente, y sabia que me estaba mirando, podía sentir su mirada, rápidamente me tomo del mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, y soltó un grito ahogado

-Lo has estado – dijo mirándome acusadoramente – has estado enamorada de Edward – dijo mirándome con los ojos excesivamente abiertos

- ¿Qué? No, no, es…bueno, era mi amigo – le dije como si fuera lo obvio

-No me mientas, Isabella – Oh, me llamo por mi nombre entero, debía estar realmente enojada

- No te miento, Mery – Le dije por lo bajo, ella odiaba que la llamaran por el primer nombre, me miro furiosa, me miro a los ojos un tiempo largo, se veía que estaba buscando algo y sonrió malvadamente cuando lo encontró

-Pues, tus ojos dicen otra cosa, Isabella- y sigue por el nombre entero

-¿y qué dicen según tu, Mery? – le pregunte mirándola, pero ella ya lo sabia

- que has estado enamorada de hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? – se pregunto ella misma

- tal vez porque sea mentira – sugerí inocentemente

- No lo creo, se te nota, dime desde cuando

- ¿desde cuándo qué? – pregunte confundida

- ¿desde cuándo has estado enamorada de Edward, Isabella? – pregunto todavía mirándome a los ojos, pero esta vez desvié la mirada, no quería hablar de eso, suavemente me deshice del agarre de Alice, no quería contestar, no quería abrir las heridas que tanto me habían costado cerrar –Dime, necesitas hablar, sacarlo a veces ayuda a que no duela tanto – me dijo sobando suavemente mi espalda

-Pues, desde los once más o menos – dije triste

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? – pregunto

- Porque pensé que se me pasaría, pero pasaron los años y ya no valía la pena, el estaba con varias mujeres y bueno después estaba Tanya – le dije, ella pareció comprenderlo y asintió lentamente

- ¿Y qué paso en tu cumpleaños? – pregunto, seguiría su concejo y se lo diría, solamente deseaba que el dolor no volviera

- Estaba un poco cansada me quería ir a dormir, pero cuando iba hacia mi habitación escuche un llanto, fui a ver quién era y estaba Edward llorando, Tanya lo había engañado y yo intente consolarlo, había una botella de Whiskey y él quería que lo acompañara, y bueno ya estaba un poco tomada y el igual, me beso y una cosa lleva a la otra, bueno estaba ebria y no recuerdo casi nada, pero al despertar estábamos en la cama y no se acordaba de nada, y bueno el tomo sus cosas y se fue – no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, me abrazo y estuvimos así un buen tiempo, hasta que mis sollozos fueron solamente pequeños y suaves hipidos

- ¡Oh! Cariño, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Te hubiera ayudado – me dijo de forma cariñosa

- ¿me hubieras ayudado? ¿A qué? – le pregunte con desconfianza

- ¡¿Qué?! No, a no sé, quebrarle las piernas, enterrarlo vivo, no sé, me hubiera ido contigo, lo que tu hubieras decidido- me miro con dulzura y me sentí tan mala amiga

-No sabía qué hacer, solamente quería irme, fui muy egoísta – me sorbí la nariz

-Bells, ¡llegue! – grito Félix cuando abrió la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sillón-Oh, lo siento, no te vi – y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola – Oh, Hola – saludo a Alice y me miro y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando, probablemente me delato mis ojos hinchados y mi nariz roja – ¿Qué te paso? ¿Tienes algo? – pregunto rápidamente yendo a un lado del sofá, yo negué con la cabeza

- Son cosas de mujeres, ya sabes – le conteste para tranquilizarlo

-¿y Aria? – pregunto mirando la alfombra donde solía jugar

-Está dormida, pero va a despertar en cualquier momento – le dije, y se fue hacia la cocina

- Um, yo me voy, Jasper ya debe estar en casa, te veo luego y mi numero sigue siendo el mismo, me llamas, Isabella – lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome amenazadoramente, se levanto y yo igual para abrazarla – si decides irte, casarte, tener otro bebe o te encuentras al estúpido de Edward me llamas ¿ok?

-Ok, te quiero Allie- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Ow, yo también te quiero Bells, me hiciste mucha falta – me dijo contra mi hombro y de pronto lo sentí humedecerse, estaba llorando

- Ya pequeña no llores, no me voy a ir, ni casare o tener otro bebe sin avisarte – le dije mientras limpiaba sus mejillas

-Y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, lo que sea, me avisas, estoy disponible las 24 horas – me dijo con una sonrisa, y ahí me di cuenta cuanto la extrañaba

- Lo tendré en cuenta – le dije con una risilla – ya ándate con Jasper, te debe estar extrañando

-Adiós – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, entre a la casa y ahí estaba Félix con una sonrisa burlona

-Así que no vas a irte ni a casarte ni tener un bebe, sin avisarle – dijo con una sonrisa – y en cuanto a lo del bebe, ¿va a querer los detalles sucios?- pregunto moviendo las cejas

-Oh, cállate estúpido – le dije dándole un manotazo en el hombro

- ¿estúpido? ¡Te gustan estúpidos! – dijo con voz sugerente, y no lo comprendí, el sin decir nada se fue a la habitación de Aria y ahí fue cuando compendia, el había escuchado parte de mi conversación con Alice _"si decides irte, casarte, tener otro bebe o te encuentras al estúpido de Edward me llamas ¿ok?" _

-¡Félix! – Gruñí yendo a la habitación de mi niña, y desde la sala escuche su risotada y después unos lloriqueos molestos.

…

-Alice, te fuiste hace 3 horas – le dije – no ha pasado nada, no me voy a ir, no voy a tener un bebe y no me casare- dije exasperada

- pero me da… miedo, no sé, no quiero perderte de vista, la pase muy mal cuando te fuiste – dijo con voz apenada y me sentí realmente mal

- lo lamento- dije con voz culpable – pero, ¿y Rosalie? – le pregunte con curiosidad

- ella está con Emmett y nos hemos hecho más amigas pero no ha sido lo mismo, a ti te conozco desde hace más tiempo, puedo saber qué te pasa con solo verte los ojos y corregirte tu sentido de la moda, ella tiene un sentido de la moda muy bueno, es mi amiga, pero tu…- suspiro- no sé, te quiero, Bells – le dijo con voz de niña pequeña

-Ay, Allie yo también te quiero, y te extrañe, pero Aria me reclama, lo siento mañana hablamos – me despedí

-Hasta mañana Bellie, que duermas bien y dale saludos a mi ahijada – dijo soltando una risilla

-¿tu ahijada? ¿Cuándo hablamos de eso? – le pregunte confusa

-Acaso pensabas en otra persona?- me pregunto haciéndose la ofendida

-pues no- le di la razón – pero después hablamos de eso, hasta pronto – me despedí de nuevo

-Adiós – y colgó

Alice nunca cambiaria y nada me podía hacer más feliz estaba recuperando mi antigua vida con mi nueva vida, tenia lo necesario, a mi hija, mis amigos y solo faltaba mi padre y… Edward, suspire y entre a la habitación de mi hija, la cual se encontraba en la alfombra muy entretenida con una muñeca.

…

-Que le vaya bien- le dije al cliente y me di vuelta para ordenar un poco

-¡Bella! – chillo Alice, me di vuelta rápidamente y ella estaba al otro lado del mostrador mirándome con una radiante sonrisa

-¡Alice! – gruñí por lo bajo – no es necesario que me vigiles – le dije con el seño fruncido

-¡no te estoy vigilando! – Me dijo inocentemente – solo quería pasarte a ver – y puso un adorable puchero e inmediatamente mi seño se relajo – y también quería invitarte a celebrar esta noche– me dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿esta noche? – pregunte, solamente asintió – pues, no puedo – le dije mirándola

-¿Por qué? – gimió lastimosamente

-pues, tengo a Aria, no se puede quedar sola y no puedo abusar de Félix, tal vez tiene planes – le dije y rece porque mi argumento la convenciera

- Pues, me sorprendes, Isabella, pensé que me conocías mejor – dijo mirándome fijamente – tengo todo resuelto – canturreo

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? – le pregunte confundida

-pues una amiga es niñera y me debe un favor y hoy a las nueve de la noche va a estar en tu casa cuidando a tu pequeña hasta media noche – dijo todo rápidamente- así que ahora nos vamos a maquillarte

-No puedo, ¿Quién va a recoger a Aria a la guardería? – le pregunte, bufo frustrada

-cuando dije todo es todo, vamos a mi casa haya esta el vestido que vas a ocupar – me dijo mirándome fijamente – así que toma tus cosas – vio que no me movía - ¡vamos! Nos quedan tres horas, casi nada – chillo

- Alice, cálmate, te va a dar algo - le dije viendo su reacción - me esperas tengo que cerrar

- Y tu amigo el grandote – pregunto mirando hacia todos lados

-No está, tenía que ir a no sé qué cosa – le dije

-te puedes apurar, ¿o estas siento lenta a propósito? – pregunto enojada

- Ya voy – le dije cerrando algunas puertas - ¡listo! – le dije

-Vamos se nos hace tarde – dijo mientras salía

…

-Alice no me voy a poner eso – le dije con terror

-claro que si, te vas a ver hermosa – dijo mientas me enseñaba el vestido

-es muy… ¡llamativo! – dije gesticulando con las manos

-esa es la idea, tontita – me dijo como a una niña pequeña, vio que yo no me movía y me miro con una sonrisa diabólica – te lo pones por las buenas o te lo pongo por las malas – me dijo usando un tono amenazador

-Alice, ¡no quiero! – le dije con voz lastimosa, el vestido era muy llamativo, no más que eso, era provocador, era de un rojo fuerte, ceñido al cuerpo, sin tirantes y a medio muslo, tal vez no era tan provocador para alguien común, pero yo nunca me ponía vestidos ni esas cosas

-Hazlo por mí – me dijo Alice de repente, la mire y tenía un adorable puchero y los ojos brillantes como si fuese a llorar, pequeña diablillo, pero ese puchero era tan lindo y adorable, que, como siempre, me termino convenciendo

- Okey, okey – le dije de mala gana – oye, ¿estás segura que Jasper está bien? - Jasper se había ofrecido a cuidar un rato a mi pequeña mientras nosotras nos cambiábamos

-si, si – afirmo restándole importancia, pero fue a su armario y cambio su postura a una mas emocionada – ¡ahora lo más importante! – chillo enseñando unos grandes tacones, debían de ser de diez centímetros, para mí era demasiado, los mire con miedo

-espero que sean los tuyos- le dije esperanzada

-No, señorita, son los que te vas a poner tu y sin reclamos – me advirtió, no tenía nada más que hacer que asentir ya me había maquillado, puesto el vestido, ya no me serbia de nada reclamar, suspire

- Claro – le dije

Fuimos hasta la sala donde estaba Jasper con Aria viendo lo que aparentaba ser una película de princesas, aria estaba más que feliz y Jasper miraba la pantalla con una mueca que desapareció en el instante que vio a Alice.

Fuimos a mi casa a esperar a la niñera que llego a la hora acordada, le di todas las indicaciones y salimos hacia un nuevo club nocturno que habían abierto hace un par de meses por lo que me dijo Alice

Llegamos y me impresiono realmente, tenía un ambiente tan de ciudad, era grande y de dos ambientes, y lo que más me sorprendió es que había un fila afuera, nos pusimos al final y desde ahí se escuchaba la música

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend/Qué suerte que me enamore de mi mejor amigo**__**  
**__**Lucky to have been where I have been/que suerte de estar donde he estado**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home again/que suerte que tengo de volver a casa otra vez...**__**  
**__**I'm lucky we're in love every way/que suerte que estemos enamorados en todo sentido**__**  
**__**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed/suerte de habernos quedado donde nos quedamos**__**  
**__**Lucky to be coming home someday/suerte de volver a casa alguna vez... (*)**_

Deje de pensar en la ironía de la canción y ya que la fila era corta y avanzaba rápido entramos casi enseguida.

Y quede asombrada al ver el lugar, era cuadrado y en medio tenía una pista de baile donde había gente bailando, a los costados habían mesas y sillas para sentarse y al final había una barra de bebidas, la canción era movida.

Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa para tres y me fije que estaba siendo un mal tercio, había cometido un gran error, había venido con una pareja, ellos estaban muy acaramelados y decidí fijar mi mirada había otro lado, vi como varias personas bailaban una canción de Lady Gaga, muy animados

-Bella, ¿quieres tomar algo? – me pregunto Jasper

-Um, bueno

-yo te acompaño– le dijo Alice a Jasper y fueron hacia la barra, no se demoraron mucho, Alice traía en su mano derecha una copa con un liquido rosado fuerte y en su otra mano traía un vaso cuadrado con un liquido amarillo claro, Jasper opto por una cerveza

-Toma, se que te va a gustar – me tendió la copa con el liquido rosado oscuro

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunte mirando la copa con curiosidad y un poco de desconfianza

-tu confía en mí – dijo o más bien gruño Alice y no me quedo otra que asentir y tomar lo que me ofrecía, le di un sorbo e hice una mueca, hace mucho que no tomaba alcohol, pero cuando se paso el sabor amargo me di cuenta de que sabia realmente bien

-es un lugar muy lindo y cómodo – le comente a Alice, ella asintió – ¿qué hay arriba? – le pregunte con curiosidad, el lugar era muy amplio y tenía un segundo piso

-Es otro ambiente, es diferente – hizo una seña con la mano – es mas…para conversar y bailar lento – dijo - ¿quieres bailar? – le pregunto a Jasper, el noto mi incomodidad

-Más rato – le dijo mientras se llevaba la cerveza a la boca

…

-¡Wow! – Dijo Alice mientras se desplomaba en la silla – La música es genial – dijo mirándome y tomando un poco de su vaso, un liquido amarillento de identidad desconocida

-Ajá – le conteste distraída – mientras miraba la pista de baile, la casi ni toque

-¿quieres irte? – pregunto Alice, mirando su reloj – faltan quince minutos para las doce, nos vamos en diez, ¿vale? – me pregunto yo solo asentí – Ahora voy a buscar a Jasper, ¿Dónde dijo que fue? – pregunto para ella misma mientras se levantaba e iba a la barra

Yo recorrí la mirada buscando alguna conocida, y nada, y así pasaron los minutos y yo con la mirada perdida entretenida con la música, una canción bastante movida.

Vi a Jessica Stanley bailando con un chico, una chica conocida del instituto, la describiría como…falsa, también estaba Mike Newton, me sorprendí de que todavía fueran "amigos", vinieron en grupo, reconocí a pocos.

Fije mi mirada en la barra y vi a Alice en una punta viniendo hacia la mesa con Jasper, lo ignore, vi hacia la otra punta y vi una cabellera cobriza con un vaso en la mano, me paralice.

Sabía quien era.

Fue mi mejor amigo por años.

Lo ame en silencio.

Creí que lo había superado.

Dio la vuelta y como si supiera que lo estaba observando.

Miro en mi dirección.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

Era Edward.

* * *

**Bueno, tarde meses en decidirme si continuar o no la historia, pues espero que les haya gustado.**

**(*) la canción se llama Lucky de ****Jason Mraz****.**

**Espero los comentarios y disculpen la graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaan tardanza xd**


End file.
